


And I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by estel_willow, mandsangelfox



Series: At Our Swiftest Speed [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron, Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Twin Connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/pseuds/mandsangelfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She felt herself die that day...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron -- After the city falls, Wanda thinks about what she's lost and how she can move forward from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Follow You Into The Dark

She felt herself die that day, the life force she had always been able to feel thumping in her chest alongside hers, the presence in her mind that she'd been able to feel even before she was given her abilities was gone in an instant. Snuffed out like a candle drenched in water.

Her vengeance was swift. She ripped the beating core out of the machine that had pulled her and her brother into the conflict and knew in an instant she would be following her brother into death, the same way she had followed him into life.

When the city began to fall, Wanda was ready to be embraced in the afterlife by her brother, that warm hold and touch she was so used to and already missed more than she thought possible. 

When she didn't die, the disappointment that surged through her was so intense that she couldn't look anyone in the eye and when Fury refused to let her see the body, she felt rage burning inside her until Captain America - _call me Steve, Wanda_ \- slid her into the morgue and protected her as she openly grieved, on her knees beside the table that his lifeless body was laying on.

As sobs wracked her body, she wished for one of two things: her death or his life. It was when deep red tendrils snaked out of her and into the corpse that Steve finally interrupted her, not knowing what was happening. He wrapped her in his arms and offered her the only form of comfort he could. He told her that her brother would want her to live and in her anger she pushed him away - _how would you know what he would want?_ \- and fled to her room, but his passing thought in response hit her harder than she was expecting: _because it was clear to see how much he loved you_.

She thought about what she could do now, what path was there for her to tread? Alone in a way that she had never been before, empty and incomplete, she curled up in a bed that was too big and too comfortable, feeling cold in her very core like she could never be warm again. It was wrong that he was not here to share this with her. 

The offer of being an Avenger was still there, just waiting for her formal acceptance, but right now, even considering the future felt like a betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning of another collaboration between myself and Mandsangelfox :)


End file.
